Tales of Lust
by Hope4love92
Summary: A collection of oneshots about forbidden desires. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Despite the fact I don't like using them, this story uses honorifics. So just a heads up.

--

Hatake Kakashi, a respected teacher at Leaf University, looked over what he had written on the board, before facing his students with a pleased smile on his handsome face.

"This project is due in two weeks." The silver headed man announced. Groans of despair filled the classroom as Hatake continued to explain the details of the assignment. "You will have to show this to actual salary workers, so I suggest you give it 110 percent."

_My name is Hatake Kakashi. I teach business marketing to young college students, and I excel at what I teach. I am loved by my pupils and worshipped by my fellow staff members. So being that my life is so seemingly perfect, it's only natural that I have one major flaw. _

The bell rung and the students began leaving the classroom.

"Hatake-sensei."

Kakashi, who had been busy packing his suitcase, directed his attention to the dark skinned student standing at the front of his desk.

"Umino-san, what are you still doing here?"

Iruka nervously rubbed his index finger across the scar slightly above his nose before answering his teacher.

"Hatake-sensei, I was wondering if you could help me with my project. I only want criticism though. You don't have to do anything hands on," asked the raven haired male. "I know it's kind of crazy for me to be asking this, seeing how you're my teacher and everything, but you know how agitated I get when it comes to projects and-."

"I would love to help you with the assignment." Kakashi said calmly.

The dark-skinned pupil looked at his teacher in shock. For a moment, he was sure the older male would just laugh in his face and tell him no.

"Thank you." Iruka said with a fair smile gracing his cinnamon colored face. "You really do care about your students, don't you?"

Guilt surrounded the teacher's heart as he felt the lower region of his body slightly move.

"Yes, I do."

_My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm in love with one of my students._

--

Kakashi entered his house and took off his shoes and jacket before walking straight to his bathroom. After taking off the rest of his clothes, Hatake entered the tub and turned the knob to his preferred temperature.

As the warm water began to run down the silver haired man's body, Kakashi's thoughts began to drift towards his student Iruka.

_Iruka Umino is a junior in my class. Academically, he's just your average college student; however, it's his personality that makes him unique. _

_Iruka cares for others no matter if they're friend or foe. He is stern when need be and his willingness to help someone without hesitation is almost unnatural. While I am in love with the boy's traits, I would be lying to myself if I said that it was only his personality that I am attracted to. _

Kakashi looked down and sighed miserably once he saw his member standing at full attention.

"Umino-san, forgive me." Kakashi said before grabbing a hold of his length.

The silver-headed man closed his eyes and imagined the dark-skinned male kneeling before him. Water showered over Iruka's body, soaking his long, ebony hair, and trailing down his naked hazel colored flesh.

Iruka eagerly wrapped his fingers around his teacher's member. The dark-haired man held a hungry expression on his face as he slowly moved his hand up and down Kakashi's thick shaft. Though in reality, it was only Kakashi's own calloused hand that was fisting his length.

"Hatake-sensei, does it feel good?" asked the fake Iruka.

"So good...so very good." The older man groaned out as he continued to stroke himself.

"Do you want me to use my mouth?" The younger male asked as he placed his face at the head of his teacher's penis.

"Please." Kakashi begged as he gripped on to the shower nozzle for support.

Iruka began to lick away at the crown of the older man's length. His tongue vigorously lapped away at the top of his teacher's shaft, while his teeth would lightly nibble on the sides of the mushroom shaped flesh.

Kakashi moaned in ecstasy as he rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock to simulate the feeling of being sucked on by his student.

Fake Iruka gave a quick lick inside the opening of Kakashi's cock before swallowing the pink member whole.

"IRUKA!" The teacher screamed as he pumped himself faster to the image of being deep-throated by his student.

Iruka pulled his head off his sensei's penis, causing a string of saliva to hang from his lips to the older male's length.

"Fuck my mouth, Sensei." Fake Iruka quickly begged before sucking Kakashi into his mouth once more.

The silver headed man moaned like a dog in heat as he pound himself into his hand with rapid speed. His piston like thrust caused Iruka's mouth to be coated with pre-cum and saliva, but yet the pupil continued to allow the silver haired male to force his member deep inside his mouth.

"Iruka. Iruka. Iruka." Kakashi continually repeat as his mind was completely taking over by his fantasy. He heard the sound of his length fully entering Iruka's mouth. He felt his boys silky raven hair as he prevented the young boy's head from moving, but more importantly, he saw the dark-skinned student.

He saw the lust hidden behind Iruka's light brown eyes. He could see the scar across the young male's face that he absolutely adored. He even saw the light blush Umino would always get on his face when he got even the slightest bit close to him.

Kakashi felt the pit of his stomach bubble, and he knew his fantasy was about to come to an end.

"I'm about to cum." The silver haired man warned.

Iruka began to suck faster on Kakashi's length. He wanted to taste the saltiness of his teacher's cum as soon as possible.

Kakashi's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out a loud cry of pleasure and came deep inside his student's mouth. Iruka swallowed as much as he could, but still a large amount of the older man's seed trailed from his lips and on to his chest.

Kakashi panted heavily as he took a moment to enjoy the afterglow of the rather intense orgasm he had just received. The dark-skinned fantasy wiped the cum from his mouth before rising off the tub floor. Fake Iruka gave a light kiss to his teacher's lips before slowly disappearing into nothingness.

Now snapped back into reality, Kakashi sadly looked at his hand and saw it coated with his semen. He also noticed the river of cum that was slowly going down the drain, with the help of the now freezing cold shower water.

_I'm disgusting._

--

"I think it would be best if you placed the graph over here." Kakashi said as he pointed to Iruka's poster. "That way it will bring more attention to your advertisement."

"You're right." Iruka agreed while moving the graph to the other side of the poster.

While Iruka was busy, Kakashi bent down and breathed in the scent of the dark-skinned man's hair. The whiff of coco butter that tickled his nose caused him to let out a content sigh.

"Huh?" Iruka asked while turning toward Kakashi.

"Oh, its nothing." The older man said as he stepped away from his student. "I think we did enough for today. You should pack up for now."

"Are you sure?" Iruka questioned as he scanned over the recent work he had done on his assignment.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kakashi said as he lightly chuckled at his student's eagerness to finish his project.

The older man took his hand and laid it upon Iruka's head.

"Don't worry. We have enough time to complete it. For now, just take it easy."

The younger male blushed.

"You're right, Hatake-sensei. It's just that I get so anxious when it comes to things like these. However, I felt more relaxed while working on this one."

"Oh, why is that?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know." said Iruka. "Maybe its you, Hatake-sensei. Something about your presence just makes me feel at ease."

A light blush spread across Kakashi's face, a blush that went unnoticed by his dark-skinned pupil.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sensei." Iruka said before leaving the classroom.

Kakashi waved goodbye until the younger male was out of sight. He then went over to his desk and sat down.

"This is so tiring." Kakashi groaned as rubbed his forehead with his hand. It was then that the scent of coco butter hit his nose, and the teacher realized that he was using the hand that had touched Iruka only moments ago. Just that thought alone caused the man to become fully erect.

Kakashi began to undo his pants so that he could take care of his little problem. He wasn't worried about being caught since most of the students and staff had left the University already.

"Iruka." Kakashi choked out as he began to stroke himself. He closed his eyes and began to fantasize about his Iruka from last night. He nearly had the perfect image until it was distorted by the sound of something being knocked over.

Kakashi quickly opened his eyes and looked for the source of the noise. He nearly died when he saw the boy he had been fantasizing about standing near the open classroom door and a knocked over trash bin.

Time seemed to stand still as the two said nothing and just looked at each other in shock. Finally after a full minute, Iruka was able to stutter out a few words.

"M-My...ID." The red faced student said as he tried to avoid staring at his teacher's length.

Kakashi looked towards his desk and saw the dark-haired male's badge lying on a stack of papers.

"You forgot it." Was the only thing Kakashi's mind could think up for him to say.

Iruka stood silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Hatake-sensei...do you really feel that way about me?"

At that moment, Kakashi really did think he was going to die of embarrassment. He wondered just how much this boy had heard and seen.

"It's just that I heard you call my name and-"

"Yes."

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise as he turned around to see the downhearted look on his teacher's face.

"I've been attracted to you ever since the day you stepped into my classroom." Kakashi said as he recalled the first day he saw the dark-haired man. "And I've been falling in love with you since then."

"I...never...knew." Iruka said in disbelief.

"So, what are you going to do now? Tell the headmaster, switch classes, or do you want to beat me up for having such impure thoughts about you?" The silver haired man asked in a morose tone. "To tell you the truth, I think I deserve all three."

Iruka bit his lip in what the older man took for anger. With clenched fists, the young male slowly walked over to his teacher. Kakashi closed his eyes and waited for Iruka's fist to come in contact with his face, but instead he felt the boy's soft lips on his mouth.

The kiss ended just as quickly as it had begun. Kakashi opened his eyes to see Iruka hovering over him with a surprisingly gratified smile on his face.

"Forgive me!" Iruka said as he sat on his sensei lap. "But I love you too." He kissed Kakashi again, only this time he put enough passion into it to make his teacher's length throb with joy.

"Wait a minute." The older man said after breaking the kiss to speak. "Umino-san, I...don't...when...w-we can't do this. I'm your teacher, not to mention a man. Being with me can cause you so many problems."

"But I want you." Iruka replied while trailing his hand towards Kakashi's inner thigh. "I don't care what others think."

Kakashi held on to the little amount of sanity he had left in order to stop himself from fucking his student at that very moment.

The respected teacher had no idea of what to do at this point. If he did the right thing, he would live a miserable life while Iruka would belong to someone else, but if he did the wrong thing, he would be able to be with the one person he desired the most. Life could be so unfair at times.

"Iruka-san, we can't do this. As a person who is older than you, I must take responsibility-anhh!" Kakashi let out a pleasure filled cry after feeling Iruka's slim fingers taking the opportunity to touch the head of his length.

"Hatake-sensei, I know you want me." Iruka said as he continued to rub the head of his teacher's penis. "This proves it."

Any resolve Kakashi had at that point, snapped.

"Iruka-san, I love you." The silver haired man said before giving Iruka a deep, heated kiss.

Kakashi groaned shamelessly as he pried the boy's lips open and tasted what the dark-haired man's mouth had to offer. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Kakashi easily won over the inexperienced student.

Iruka wantonly began rubbing against his teacher's uncovered member, causing the man to let out a deep moan inside his mouth.

Kakashi broke the kiss and began sucking on the younger male's collarbone.

"S-sensei." Iruka moaned as his teacher continued to molest his neck. "Put it in."

Kakashi pulled his head away from the younger male's neck. A shiver went throughout Iruka's body when he saw the big cat-like grin on his teacher's face.

"Patience is a virtue, Umino-san." Kakashi said before unbuttoning Iruka's white shirt. The older man licked his lips once he saw the boy's cinnamon colored chest.

Kakashi took his thumb and lightly rubbed it over one of Iruka's dusty brown nipples. The dark-skinned man let out a whimper. Pleased with the reaction, Kakashi began pinching the man's teat until they turned hard.

"Sensei..." Iruka panted out as he held on to the arms of Kakashi's chair.

"You're so responsive." Kakashi said as he continued his ministration on the boy's chest. "Tell me, is this your first time?"

"Yeeess!" The dark-haired student screamed. Kakashi had taken the chance to replace his fingers with his mouth. The older man nibbled and sucked away ferociously at both of his student's nipples, making sure to give each nub equal treatment.

"Sensei... P-please." Iruka begged once more.

Still wanting to torture the man longer, Kakashi decided not to give into Iruka's plea. Kakashi unzipped his pupil's pants and immediately began rubbing the tip of the light brown shaft. The younger male quickly let out cries of pleasure as his body shook uncontrollably.

"P-please...s-s-stop." Iruka pleaded. "I'm going t-t-to cum." As soon as the dark-haired man said that, a small amount of semen began trailing down his shaft.

'Already?' Kakashi thought before taking his hand off the boy's length. Iruka whimpered at the loss of his teacher's touch.

"Umino-san, have you've ever masturbated before?" The silver haired man felt the need to ask.

Iruka blushed but answered his teacher nonetheless.

"No."

"That's what I thought." Kakashi said before sliding down Iruka's pants far enough so that it wasn't covering his hole.

"I wanted to explore your entire body, but if I continue on that route, you'll be finished before we even begin."

Kakashi dug inside his desk and pulled out a bottle of hand lotion. Iruka looked at the older man questionably.

"Um...let's just say you've caused me to fantasize often." Kakashi confessed in embarrassment.

Iruka smiled and leaned over so that the silver haired man had a good angle to his hole. Kakashi squeezed a generous amount of lotion into his hand. Once his digits were completely coated with the white substances, he placed his finger inside the boy' entrance.

"Ah...oh...oh!" Iruka let out a mass amount of incoherent groans as he felt the foreign intrusion inside his ass. His groans got even louder when he felt the object stretching his anal passage.

"Sensei, it feels so good, but weird at the same time." The young male said as he gripped on to his teacher's shoulders.

"Don't worry; you'll get used to it." Kakashi said before adding another finger.

The raven haired boy gasped at the newly added digit inside him, but still made no complaints as Kakashi prepared him.

The silver haired male fully enjoyed all the pants and moans his pupil made while scissoring him. It almost made him want to continue fingering the boy all night...almost.

Kakashi slid his fingers out with a pop. He looked into Iruka's eyes and saw that they were hazed over with lust. He smiled at that fact.

"I'm going to put in now." Kakashi said while caressing Iruka's cheek tenderly. "It's going to hurt, but only for a moment so bare with it."

"I trust you, sensei." Iruka said as he held on tightly to his teacher.

Kakashi grabbed a hold of Iruka's hips and slowly slid him down on his member.

Iruka let out a painful scream as his hole was stretched by the older man's length. A burning ache immediately hit the boy's pelvis as his teacher continued to push inside him. Kakashi's heart was strangled with guilt when he saw the younger male's face twisted in pain. He knew it would hurt the boy, but he didn't know that it would hurt so much.

"Umino-san, I'm sorry for putting you through so much torture." Kakashi said while caressing his student's back in an attempt to ease the uncomfortable feeling he was causing in the boy's anus. "If you want me to stop, I'll-"

"No!" Iruka quickly shouted. "I want to be with sensei." The dark-haired male used his hand to spread his cheeks apart before completely sliding himself down on Kakashi's thick member.

Both male yells echoed throughout the classroom. Kakashi couldn't believe what Iruka had just so daringly done. It was stupid and probably too much for a virgin to take. Not to mention that the boy probably tore something in the process. However as shameful as it was to say, Kakashi couldn't care about any of that at the moment.

The extreme tightness and warmth that surrounded the older man's length was nearly unreal. It was almost as if Iruka's ass had been waiting for him to enter it.

"S-Senseeeii."

Kakashi looked at his pupil and noticed that the dark-haired boy's body was leaning lifelessly forward, causing the boy's hair to hide his face.

"Iruka, are you alright?" Hatake now asked with concern.

"S-S-Sensei." Iruka said while staring up at his teacher with a passionate gazed deep within his eyes. "Please move inside me."

Kakashi pulled Iruka in for an intense kiss before slowly pumping into the dark-haired boy. Mewls and moans poured from Iruka's mouth as his teacher's length rammed deep into him. Having something so big inside felt weird, but at the same time it felt so wonderfully good. It was as if Kakashi's length carried a electric wave of pleasure that went throughout the younger male's whole entire body every time the older man pushed in to him.

Each thrust Kakashi took in his dark-skinned lover was deeper and faster than the last, until finally...

"Ah!" Iruka screamed once the older man hit something deep in his anusthat caused him to see nothing but white for a whole moment.

"S-S-Sensei."

"No, Iruka." Kakashi objected as he continued to hit his student's prostate with full force. "Call me Kakashi. No sensei, no Hatake, but Kakashi."

Iruka barely understood what the silver headed man had asked of him. His mind was too hazed over with pleasure to concentrate at this point.

"...kashi." The dark-skinned male quietly moaned out. Kakashi began to pump himself faster inside Iruka.

"I need to hear it." Kakashi demanded as he moved his pelvis with piston like speed. "I need to hear all of it."

"Ah...Ngh...shi!" Iruka held desperately onto his teacher as the lower half of his body felt as if it were about to explode.

"Ka...ka...KAKASHI!" Iruka screamed out his release as his cum splattered onto Kakashi's white blouse.

The younger male's climax trigger Kakashi's as well, since Iruka's ass had tighten up so much that Kakashi had no choice but to cum. He seed coated Iruka's passage while a small amount dripped lazily into his lap.

"Kakashi." Iruka panted out as he saw the fully satisfied look in his teacher's eyes.

Kakashi smiled and softly grabbed a hold of Iruka's face. "You informally called my name out. That means we're official lovers now."

"Sensei." Iruka said before placing his lips over Kakashi's.

_In the future, I might lose my job, the respect of others, and maybe even Iruka. But whatever happens, at least I'll have this moment to look back on._

--

Next pairing SasuNaru

Constructive Criticism appreciated

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS--_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

----

"Ma, don't you think it's time we stop using a babysitter already? I mean, I'm 16 for god's sake. I think I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Oh, really, Naruto." said a busty blond woman as she put on her lipstick, "When exactly have you proven to me that you're 'old enough to take care of yourself'. Was it when you drove my car straight into our mail box, or was it the time you got suspended from school for placing instant gelatin in the school's restrooms, or maybe that nice bill I got in the mail for several orders of pay-preview porn was supposed to prove to me that you've finally reached adulthood."

Angry and embarrassed, Naruto remained silent as he could not prove any of his mother statements wrong. As his mom checked herself over in the mirror, the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be him now." said the busty woman as she walked towards the front entrance. Naruto followed her.

"Please, mom..." the boy begged, "I'm old enough to take care of myself; let me just prove it to you."

The blond woman rolled her eyes and opened the door nonetheless.

"Ah, Ms. Tsunade. You look lovely today," said the handsome, dark-haired male standing in the doorway. Tsunade blushed and Naruto pretended to gag.

"Well, I do try." said the busty female, "Anyway, I should be back at 11. I have food ready in the oven and a couple of snacks for you as well, Sasuke."

"Thank you, I'm sure me and your son should be just fine."

"I'm sure you two will be. Naruto, make sure you behave." The boy's mother said before leaving the house.

Now with the woman finally gone, Sasuke allowed an evil smirk to come across his attractive face. He looked towards Naruto, who was glaring at him.

"Aww, Naruto, why do you look at me with such hate in your eyes?"

"Because you're a cruel, evil, bastard that I want to get rid of." Shouted the blue-eyed boy.

"But how can you say such thing? Every time I come over here, I take good care of you. I feed you, help you with your homework, and make sure you even get to bed on time."

"You mean you treat me like a child!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, please, there is no need to shout. If you are upset about something I have done to you, talk to me about it calmly. Screaming at me will just make you seem _immature._"

Naruto clenched his fist in frustration as he was once again referred to as a child. The boy's ears turned red, and Sasuke grew a catlike grin on his face once he realized that he had successfully angered the boy.

"Well, if you have nothing else to say, why don't we go eat?"

---

Naruto picked lazily at his turkey meat with his fork. Sasuke, who had been raiding the cabinets for something to eat as well, looked back towards the blond boy and sighed when he saw Naruto messing with his meal.

"Naruto, don't play with your food. What are you, three?"

The whiskered faced boy abruptly dropped his fork and glared deeply into Sasuke's back.

"I can't help it. I don't like turkey, plus the fact that my mom's cooking sucks doesn't help it taste any better."

"Stop complaining..." Sasuke said as he continued to search through the cabinets, "You should be happy that you have a person in your life who cares enough to buy food for you."

"Whatever." Naruto said as he now began to play with his mashed potatoes, "Anyway, if you're looking for the 'snack' my mom mentioned earlier, I think it's near the microwave."

Sasuke moved towards the microwave and gave a displeased sighed when he saw a cup of ramen with the words 'For Sasuke' spelled out in permanent marker on top of it.

"Ah, ah, Sasuke." Naruto said while pointing a accusing finger at the raven haired man, " Whats that about being happy that you have someone who cares enough to buy food for you?"

Sasuke scowled at the blond before filling a teapot with water and letting it boil on the stove. When Sasuke was ready to pour the liquid into his ramen cup, he felt a slight tug on his shirt. The dark-haired male looked beside him and saw Naruto with a starving look on his face.

"What do you want?" The raven haired boy said as he poured the boiling water into his cup of noodles.

"Can I have some?" Naruto asked with huge puppy dog eyes.

"No." Was Sasuke's answer. The pale boy grabbed a fork and began stirring his noodles.

"But why?" The blond asked.

"Because you have a perfectly cooked meal that your mother made for you. Thats why."

"Please, Sasuke. Let me have a taste. I'll do anything just for one bite."

"Really?" Sasuke said with a sinful grin taking over his face. "Would you let me feed it to you?"

"Wh-What!?" Naruto shouted with a blush staining his face, "What do I look like to you, a baby?"

"Well, you said you'd do anything, and a _real _adult doesn't back out of deal."

Naruto bit his lips in anger before indignantly taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Fine! Feed me!"

With a delighted smile on his face, Sasuke pulled up a chair next to Naruto before twirling a huge amount of ramen on his fork.

"Open your mouth and close your eyes and you will get a big surprise." Sasuke teased. Naruto pouted but followed the older man's instructions nonetheless.

When the salty noodles flavored in miso soup hit the blonde's tongue, Naruto let out a satisfied moan. Ramen was the boy's favorite meal. He would eat it three times a day if he could, and sometimes he did. Naruto licked around his lips hoping to taste droplets of the broth that didn't make inside his mouth. He then opened his eyes and saw Sasuke staring at him with a blush on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"You look so...um..it's nothing. Just open your mouth again."

Deciding just to ignore the older boy's weird behavior, Naruto opened his mouth and allowed Sasuke to continue feeding him , only this time the blond slurp the noodles in too fast which caused some of the liquid to splatter on his face. Sasuke sighed.

"Can you please eat like you have some manners?"

"Hmm?" said the blond as he happily at chewed his ramen noodles.

"I swear. You act just like a kid."

"I'm no-" Naruto yell was interrupted by a kitchen napkin that was thrown at his face.

"Wipe your face off and then go take a bath." Sasuke order, "It's almost your bedtime."

Naruto wiped hastily at his mouth as he stared down the pale skinned man. Afterwards, he got up from the kitchen table and proceeded to the bathroom.

---

Naruto walked into the living with a pair of shorts slightly sagging off his waist and a towel on his head. As he dried off his hair, he watched Sasuke put a CD in the DVD player.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke looked backed to answer the boy but found his voice caught in in his throat when he noticed that Naruto was practically naked.

"Um...hello, Sasuke? I asked you a question." The blond said while waving a hand in front of the dazed brunette's face.

"Oh, sorry." Sasuke said as he snapped out of his haze, "I'm just been a bit tired lately. Anyway, I'm watching a movie."

"Cool, what kind of movie?" asked Naruto

"A movie only meant to be watch by those who are 18 and up."

"The Ring?"

"No, you idiot! A porno."

"Oh...oh!"The blond said as he realized Sasuke was talking about.

"So I guess you'll be going to bed now." Sasuke said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah...wait! Why?"

"I said I'm watching a porno, meaning adult video, meaning you can't watch." The dark haired male explained.

"Hey, I've seen my fair amount of porn, thank you." Naruto exclaimed as his cheeks began to turn red.

"Watching two dogs hump in the park doesn't count." The older male remarked.

Naruto's entire face lit up. "I have seen porn before!" The boy yelled. "And I want to see this one too, and if you don't let me, I'll tell my mom that you've been watching this kind of stuff right in our living room!"

Sasuke checked his ears for bleeding before answering the young blond. "Fine, fine, you can watch it. Just don't have a hissy fit."

A huge smile broke out across Naruto's face. The 16-year-old then threw his towel aside and took a seat right next to his babysitter. The brunette rolled his eyes at the blue-eyed boy before grabbing the remote and hitting play.

The movie started out like all cheesy pornos flicks. Crappy background music played as the camera focused on some poorly furnished bedroom. The door opened and two well-built, attractive males walked inside the room.

"So, you want to do it here?" The dark-haired man asked.

"Sure, why not?" said the blond. The two man proceeded to take their clothes off and that was when Naruto noticed that something was amiss.

"Where's the girl?" he asked.

Sasuke smiled. "There isn't one."

"Wh-What!" Naruto shouted before looking back at the screen again.

The two males had gotten rid of the clothes and were now only in their boxers. The blond got down own his knees and pulled down the other man's shorts, releasing the huge cock that was being restrained by the fabric.

Naruto gasped when he saw the size of the man's rod. "It's so big!"

Sasuke leaned towards the blond and whispered into his ear, "Mine is bigger." Naruto eyes widened.

The blond slowly stroked the man's length before taking the huge member into his mouth. Naruto felt himself getting hard as he watched the male effortlessly sucked on the brunette's penis. He'd never seen another man's thing before, and he never knew that it could look so...tasty.

The raven haired guy let out a few grunts before pulling out of the blonde's mouth and releasing his semen on the kneeling man's face. Naruto let out a whimper and placed one of the couch's pillows on his lap to cover his aching member. He would rather die then let Sasuke find out that he was actually turned on by this video. But unfortunately for the blond, Sasuke already knew how the video was affecting the blue eyed boy, mostly because the pale skinned male had been watching Naruto since the DVD had started playing. He found the boy's response to the movie to be such a turn-on, in fact, his manhood felt as if it was about to rip through the seams of his pants at any moment.

The two men on the video had made their way over to the bed. Naruto watched as the blond crawled on to the mattress on all fours. The brunette crawled on top of the blond and placed his penis at the entrance of the male's ass. Naruto quickly realized what was about to happen next, and before he even knew what he was doing, the blond made a grab for the remote and stopped the video. The screen turned blue and the room was completely quiet, that is, if you didn't count the sound of Naruto breathing heavily.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked knowingly, "I thought you wanted to watch the movie."

"I-I-I wasn't prepared to see that." The blue eyed boy embarrassingly stuttered out.

"Oh, I see. I guess it was too much for you."

"No!" Naruto suddenly shouted, "I mean...I've never seen two males..."

"And what's wrong with two males?" Sasuke questioned as he crawled toward the blond.

"Nothing. I just never gave it much tho- Sasuke, what are you doing?" The pale skinned male was now hovering dangerously close to Naruto's face.

"Naruto, do you have a problem with two males being together sexually?"

"N-No."

"So, do you want to try it?" Sasuke asked with lust deep within his eyes.

"What?"

"Do you want to have sex with another man, and by man, I mean me."

"What are you talking about? We can't do that." Sasuke removed the pillow Naruto had placed on his lap. He then began to rub the obvious bulge that was peaking through the blond boy's boxers. Naruto let out tiny mewls of pleasure as he felt the fabric of his underwear rub against his aching member.

"Come on, Naruto. It's obvious that you want it." Sasuke said with hunger laced throughout his voice, "I can make you feel all kinds of pleasure, so let me."

"Sa...suke" Naruto moaned. Suddenly, as if woken from a trance, the lust in the raven haired man eyes was gone. Sasuke got off Naruto and started to laugh, which caused the blond to be deeply confused.

"Oh, god. You're so gullible." said Sasuke, " I can't believe you actually thought I would have sex with you. I mean I'm 21, for god's sake, and you're just a kid."

Naruto felt his heart break into two as he watched the older male laugh at him. He got off the couch and slammed his fist straight into Sasuke's jaw.

"What the hell!" Sasuke shouted as he placed a hand on his bruised cheek.

With tearful eyes, Naruto glared at his babysitter. "YOU BASTARD!" The boy yelled before running out the living room.

---

A few weeks had passed, and Ms. Tsunade had once again called Sasuke over to babysit Naruto.

"Hello, Ms. Tsunade." The pale skinned man said as he walked into the house.

"Good evening, Sasuke." The blond woman said, "Tonight, I might being staying out a little later than usual. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. I enjoy spending time with Naruto, by the way, where is he?" The raven haired man asked as he searched the room for the hyperactive blond.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen cooking dinner." Tsunade replied.

"What?"

"I know. I thought the same thing too. Well, goodnight Sasuke." The busty woman said before leaving the house.

Sasuke walked towards the kitchen; where he could smell the lovely aroma of garlic and meat sauce.

"Naruto, are you in here?" The pale skinned man asked once he got to the kitchen. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock once he saw the blond boy wearing a pink apron and stirring a pot of noodles that was set on the oven.

"Hi, Sasuke." Naruto said while smiling at his sitter.

"Hi, Naruto." Sasuke said hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?" The blond boy asked as he pulled out two porcelain plates from the cabinet.

"It's just that I've never seen you cook before, or was even aware that you knew how to cook." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto strain the noodles over the sink.

"Well, I do know how to cook." Naruto remarked, "It's just that I don't do it very often since I have people who would gladly cook for me like you and mom. But I recently decided to practice my culinary skills seeing how in two more years, I'll be out on my own and _won't be needing you anymore._"

The young boy's remark caused a pain in Sasuke's heart. The raven haired man didn't realize that he had such a short time to spend with the blond.

"Well, here you go." Naruto said while setting a plate of spaghetti on the kitchen table.

Sasuke took a seat and looked over the meal Naruto had cooked. _Everything seems to be edible. _The babysitter picked up his fork and hesitantly put a pile of noodles into his mouth.

"Wow!" Sasuke said as he savored the taste of the meal on his tongue, "This tastes amazing."

"I know." Naruto said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Hey, don't let it get to your-crap!" Sasuke shouted once a drop of meat sauce drip off his fork and onto his jeans.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Really, Sasuke, which one of us is the youngest here?"

Embarrassed, Sasuke blushed. "Shut up, I just wasn't paying attention."

Naruto went over to the sink and wet a napkin. He brought it over to Sasuke. "Here, get it off with this."

"Hey, what are you doing?" The pale man asked as the blue eyed boy began to wipe off the stain on his lap.

"I'm trying to clean the stain, now hold still." Naruto slowly rubbed away at the spot on Sasuke's jeans. The raven haired man was glad the blot wasn't any higher or the blonde's ministration on his leg would have definitely had an affect on him.

Naruto's face got closer to Sasuke ear, which allowed the brunette to hear just how deeply the boy was breathing. _Hmm...I wonder if he would breathe that way if we-NO! I can't think about that. Especially not at this moment. _

"Okay, I'm done." Naruto said as he took the napkin off his sitter's lap. "I got most it off, but the rest will disappear once in the wash."

Naruto put the cloth aside and began to leave the room.

"Hey, Naruto, where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To take a bath, duh." The blond said before leaving the kitchen.

_Naruto. Taking a bath without me even telling him to. Oh, hell must be freezing over. _

_---_

Sasuke was walking past the bathroom when he heard a voice call him from behind the door. "Hey, Sasuke, is that you?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I left my towel hanging on the doorknob outside. Can you bring it in?" Sasuke looked towards the door and saw the towel in question.

"Are you decent?" The raven haired man asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm coming in." Sasuke grabbed the towel and opened the door. When the brunette walked inside the room, he nearly fainted. There stood Naruto completely naked.

"N-N-Naruto. I thought you said you were decent." Sasuke said while quickly holding his nose to avoid any bleeding.

"I am, but I'm also naked if that bothers you." The blond said casually but the brunette wasn't paying any attention. His eyes just kept constantly looking up and down the boy's body. _When did Naruto get so fucking muscular?_

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he got closer to the raven-haired man. He was a little concerned that his sitter had suddenly gone quiet all of the sudden.

As soon as Sasuke noticed Naruto coming towards, he began to freak out. "Um... here's your towel." he said before throwing it a the blond and quickly leaving the room.

Naruto pulled the soft fabric off his head. When he noticed that Sasuke was gone, he allowed a smug grin to appear on his face.

---

Sasuke sighed in relief. Naruto was in bed which meant his day of sexual frustration was coming to an end. Though he did find it kind of odd that Naruto had went to bed willingly and didn't make any complaints or moans like he usually did. _I better check up on him. _

As Sasuke made his way over to Naruto's room, he noticed that a light buzzing sound with a mixture of soft moans were coming from the blond's bedroom. Once close enough, the dark haired male took a look inside the 16-year-old's room to see what was going on. What he saw nearly made him die of shock.

There, lying on his bedsheets stark naked, was Naruto inserting a pink vibrator inside his ass. The blond's body shook violently as the vibrator touched him in places that he didn't even know exist.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto? Playing with himself? He shouldn't be doing things like this. Masturbation is one thing, but using a toy? Naruto was innocent, pure. He wasn't suppose to do things like-

"Aah!" Suddenly all thoughts going through the baby sitter's head ceased to exist as he watched Naruto shove the dildo deeper inside him. Sasuke bit his lips to keep himself from moaning out loud at the sight in front of him. Unconsciously, his hand moved to the front of his pants to rub the obvious bulge that was forming. He knew what he was doing was wrong. A sitter watching the teen he's responsible of jerk off, that was definitely a no-no. But, god, was Naruto putting on quite a show.

The blond's hips moved forward as he tried to get the vibrator deeper inside him. There was a frustrated look on the young boy's face, almost as if the dildo wasn't satisfying him the way he wanted it to.

"Sasuke...please...deeper." begged Naruto.

The sitter's entire body froze. Had he heard correctly? To think that it was him that Naruto was thinking of as he sodomized himself with that toy was just...just...just a complete turn on.

Sasuke slowly walked into Naruto's room. Something in the baby sitter's head told him he should just leave and pretend that he never witnessed the sight before, but something else, the horny side of him, told him that if he left now, he would be a fool for missing out on this opportunity, such as the one he was in now. The blond was completely unaware of the audience that just entered the room. His eyes were closed in such deep concentration as he pleasured himself with the dildo, that he didn't notice Sasuke hovering right over him.

Lust clouded the baby sitter's eyes as he watched Naruto push the vibrator deeper inside, desperately trying to keep in in place. As he stared at the teenager, he noticed why the blue-eyed boy was having trouble cumming. There was some liquid that coated Naruto's hand, which Sasuke assumed was lube, that kept causing the toy to slip out of his grasp. A toothy grin appeared on the baby sitter's face as a brilliant idea came into his head. Without warning, he shoved the vibrator deep inside Naruto's anus, hitting the spot the blond was desperately trying to reach.

"Oh fuck!." Was all Naruto was able to say before he screamed out his climax. He didn't know how but the vibrator had managed to be shoved right onto his prostate. Naruto let out loud and harsh cries of gratifications; he could feel every part of his body pulse with pleasure. The blond's hips shamelessly bucked against the toy as his body was shook into another realm of bliss that he didn't even know existed.

After he rode out his last spasm, Naruto slowly open his eyes to see Sasuke hovering right over him with a huge wolfish grin on his face. Naruto didn't know whether to feel angry or embarrassed; he went with the last option once he notice the splatter of cum on Sasuke's shirt.

"Naruto, you've been a naughty boy." Sasuke said while staring down at his prey.

"Sa...suke?" Questioned the breathless teen.

"I heard you all the way in the hallway," The older male said as he unbuttoned his stained shirt. "I even heard you when you called out my name."

Naruto's entire body paled. It was true that he was thinking about Sasuke while he was pleasuring himself, but he didn't know he had spoken the baby sitter's name. Sasuke crawled over top of the blond teenager's body. The sudden closeness caused Naruto to blush.

"So you like me?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

The blue-eyed boy let out a soft mumble. Sasuke gave the boy's nipple a harsh twist, causing Naruto to feel an odd mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Sasuke." Naruto moaned out.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Sasuke said with a sadistic smile, "What was that?"

"Yes, I like you." Naruto cried out.

Satisfied with the response, Sasuke began to nibble away at the boy's neck, making sure to grind his clothed member against Naruto's. The blond let out a harsh gasp as he raised his neck higher to allow the man further access. Sasuke gladly accepted it and began licking away at the boy's flesh.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto moaned out.

Sasuke continued to suck and nibble on the boy's neck, making sure to leave as many hickeys as he could. He loved the way Naruto's skin tasted; it was sweet with a bit of a salty aftertaste.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned out again, only this time more urgently.

Sasuke continued his oral ministration on the boy's body. He was so busy leaving marks on the boy that he didn't even notice the desperation in Naruto's voice as he called out his name.

"S-S-Saah!" The blond teen tried to warn the male above him, but it was too late as he felt a hot white liquid erupt from his member.

Sasuke stop his oral actions on Naruto skin once he felt something hot and sticky on his stomach. The babysitter looked down to see a thin trail of semen coming from the head of Naruto's length and connecting to his stomach.

"You came already?" The older male asked in confusion.

"It wasn't my fault." Naruto said with reddened cheeks. "You pushed the vibrator in deeper."

Confused, Sasuke look at Naruto's ass and saw his knee keeping the pink dildo firmly inside the boy. The babysitter let out a chuckle. He had been so concerned on focusing on Naruto that he had completely forgotten about the toy. Sasuke quickly pulled the dildo out of the blond teen causing Naruto to moan at the lost.

"You know little kids really shouldn't be playing with things like th – ow! Naruto, what the fuck!" Sasuke shouted after the blue eyed boy suddenly kneed him in the crotch.

"Get out!" Naruto screamed while pushing Sasuke off him.

"Naruto, what's going on?" the sitter asked as he was clearly confused by the boy's sudden actions. One minute, the teenager was moaning his name, and the next minute, he was telling him to leave.

"Why do you always treat me like a child?" Naruto asked as his eyes began to tear up, "This whole night, I tried to prove to you that I was an adult, but you still treat me like a kid."

At first, Sasuke was confused and didn't understand what the boy was talking about, but then he remembered the strange behavior Naruto had been showing throughout the whole night.

"You mean the cooking and going to bed on time, that was for me?" Sasuke asked.

The blond nodded his head yes.

The older male sighed in frustration. It was times like these that he wished he wasn't such an ass all the time.

"Naruto..." Sasuke softly whispered before kissing away the tears that had settled on the teen's cheeks. "I'm sorry I've been treating you like a kid. I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself."

"Really?" Naruto choked out.

"Yes." Sasuke said as he crawled over to Naruto again.

"The only reason I treated you like a child was to control myself."

Naruto was looked up at Sasuke in confusion.

"Naruto, the first time I saw you, and as cliché as this seems, I fell in love." Sasuke said with a blush staining his face, "But, of course, I couldn't act on these feelings, especially since there was no sign of you liking me and the whole me being your baby sitter thing also caused a couple of problems. Treating you like a child kept me from doing something to you that I would regret, such as the night when we watched the video together."

"You love me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in awe.

"N-N-Naruto, I'm not good at these things. Please don't make me say them again."

"I love you too, Sasuke." Sasuke didn't respond to the statement, however, his face did turn a darker shade of red.

"In fact, I love you so much I want to prove it to you." Naruto pushed Sasuke flat on the bed so that he was the one now on top.

"Naruto...I DON'T do uke." Sasuke warned. The blond teen only chuckled at his babysitter.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on doing that." The blue eyed boy lowered his head so that he was facing the other's clothed member. He unzipped the boy's jean, allowing the baby sitter's huge length to spring free before pulling the pants completely off. Naruto bit his lips in hesitation. He didn't really know anything about fellatio, but on the video, it had looked easy and even kind of fun. The blond opened his lips and slowly engulfed his sitter's penis.

"Fuck!" Sasuke screamed as the intense heat and wetness inside Naruto's mouth surrounded his member. Naruto tried his best not to gag as he felt Sasuke's cock hit the back of his throat. On the video, it had seem so much easier.

Sasuke, on the other hand, felt like he was in heaven. Naruto, while inexperienced, was great at giving blow job. Sasuke clenched his toes in pleasure every time his length went deeper inside the tanned boy's mouth. The blond teen tried hard not to break his jaw as he tried to take his sitter's whole member into his mouth, but, in the end, he had to use his hand in order to pleasure the flesh that couldn't reach inside his orifice.

To distract himself from choking on the sitter's length, Naruto decide to concentrate on the taste of the cock stretching out his mouth. Sasuke's member tasted extremely salty, not like Naruto minded, in fact the taste reminded him of ramen. Thinking about his favorite food caused the blond teen to moan which sent a huge vibration throughout Sasuke's penis.

"N-Naruto...d-don-oh shit!" Sasuke let out a loud yell as he climaxed into Naruto mouth. Of course, since the teen hadn't realized he had triggered Sasuke's release, he wasn't expecting the wave of semen that had suddenly poured into his mouth. The blond was only able to sallow a small amount of his sitter's semen before coughing up the rest.

"God damn, that felt good." Sasuke panted out.

"Sas*cough*uke."

Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto and was surprised to see the boy's face splattered with cum.

"Wow, Naruto, did any go into your mouth?"

"It's your fault. Cumming without giving me any warning." Naruto complained as he tried to wipe the mess off his face but only succeeded on making it worst.

"You look kind of hot." Sasuke said as he felt his penis getting hard once again.

"You're a pervert."

"Yeah, but only with you." Sasuke said before licking the semen off of the young boy's face, making sure to leave kisses as he did.

Naruto moaned as the dark haired male's tongue ran across his cheeks.

"Sasuke, enough. I want to have sex now." Naruto said while pouting. "I've already prepared myself and everything."

"I've noticed." Sasuke said while staring at the discarded lubricated dildo.

"Please." Naruto said before laying flat on bed. He spread his legs apart, allowing Sasuke to take a good look at the pink hole that was waiting for him.

"Well, with an offer like that, how can I refuse?" Sasuke said before positioning himself in between the boy's legs. With one thrust of his hips, Sasuke entered the blonde's tight pucker, causing Naruto shout out in pain. Naruto had already known it would hurt once his baby sitter had entered. However, he had only expected the same discomfort he had felt with the vibrator. Right now, it felt as if Sasuke's cock was literally trying to rip his ass apart.

"Don't w-worry..." Sasuke said as he tried to keep himself still for Naruto's sake., "It will feel real good in a few seconds."

"Does it hurt for you, too?" Naruto couldn't help but ask. Sasuke wanted to laugh at the boy naivety, but he decided not to since he didn't want another kick to the groin.

"No, Naruto, actually, it feels really good." said Sasuke.

"Describe it."

"It feels as if your ass is like a tight and hot pressure that;s trying to engulf my entire member. I can feel your muscles pulsating around my dick, squeezing it every now and then. Oh, god, it feels like heaven. I've never felt so complete."

Naruto looked at his sitter in awe after hearing such, what some might say, a beautiful description of the inside of his ass.

"Fuck me." The blond finally spoke

Sasuke looked down at Naruto in surprised. "Are you sure?"

"The way you describe it. It sounds so amazing. Please, fuck me now."

The babysitter pulled out of Naruto with great haste only to immediately push back in. Naruto shook when Sasuke found his prostate straight away. He held onto the bedsheets as the sitter continued thrusting inside him while hitting the same spot with every lunge he took. The blond teen realized his breathing was getting harsher and that his throat was getting hoarse from crying out in bliss. He tightened his hold on the sheets as he felt Sasuke's thrusts getting faster.

"Oh god! Sasuke t-this does feel g-good...s-so good." Naruto moaned as Sasuke rode him for all he was worth.

Sasuke on the other hand was in pure bliss. His hip movement was on automatic as his mind was just hazed over with pleasure.

"N-N-Naru...sooo...t-tight."

Naruto began pushing back into Sasuke making sure to meet each of the sitter's thrusts. The sound of his heart racing drowned out any noise that was surrounding him. His breathing was coming out in pants, and his mouth was left wide open as his mind enjoyed the sensation of being taken from behind. Sasuke's penis felt so good inside him. It was so thick and hot, and it hit him with a certain amount of energy that had his whole body trembling with pleasure.

"S-Sau..ahh...uke, I d-don't...mmm...I can ta...ahh...ke anymore." Naruto moan as he felt something bubbling at the pit of his stomach.

"Okay, together then." Sasuke said before he lunging inside the boy one final time. The babysitter didn't even get a chance to pull out before Naruto's sperm spilled from his member and landed on both of their stomachs. While the blond climaxed, his ass squeezed Sasuke's cock for all it was worth, causing the older boy to release as well. His semen coated the inside of the tight pucker, while some slide down Naruto's leg.

"Promise you wont treat me like a kid anymore." Naruto panted out.

"If you stop acting like one, maybe I will." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto attempted to shout but lacked the oxygen to do so.

"I'm only kidding." Sasuke said before kissing Naruto's forehead, "I love you too much to treat you any other way."

Satisfied with the answer, Naruto happily snuggled up to his babysitter-now-lover and fell asleep.

---

--_Beta'd by UKELICIOUS--_


End file.
